Tu me dis Adieu
by Divinity-HPF
Summary: Parce que Severus et Lily, c'est avant tout une belle amitié. Et Severus sait, il sait que Lily sait pardonner, alors il prendra le temps de lui faire ses Adieux. Car Lily sera éternelle, et lui aussi...


_**Note de l'Auteur**_ **_:_** On sait tous combien Severus a su se montrer cruel envers Lily. Mais on sait aussi combien il l'aime. Son côté froid et calculateur aura beau éclipser son amour et son dévouement, Severus aura tout de même pris le temps de dire Adieu à Lily. Et, entre nous, je pense sincèrement que les choses auraient pu se passer ainsi. Bonne lecture !

**OoO "_Tu me dis Adieu..._" OoO**

J'ai le souffle coupé, là, debout sous les arcades du château, encore sous le choc de cette étreinte inattendue, comme si la foudre venait de s'abattre sur moi, nous. Je ne bouge pas, n'ose pas amorcer le moindre mouvement de peur de tout gâcher ou t'effrayer parce que je sais pertinemment que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi, de venir me voir alors que je t'évite depuis maintenant deux mois. Et pourtant, alors que tes bras tremblent autour de mon corps tétanisé, j'en arrive à me demander "_pourquoi ?_", "_comment en est-on arrivés là ?_", jusqu'à ce que le souvenir de notre dispute n'envahisse mon esprit, ameutant dans la foulée toute l'amertume que j'éprouve à ton égard, Severus.

Je rêvais d'un avenir aussi paisible que l'innocence de notre rencontre, une vie où je trouverais ma place, une existence dont tu ferais partie puisque, c'était ce qu'on prévoyait, non ? Grandir, étudier, rester amis... J'ai tenu ma part du marché, mais, toi, pourquoi as-tu tout saccagé ? Je me suis souvent remise en question, persuadée d'avoir une part de responsabilité là dedans. Cependant, j'avais beau limiter mes relations pour me consacrer entièrement à notre amitié, respecter le fait que tu préférais qu'on soit seuls, toujours ensemble, isolés du reste du monde, ça n'avait pas suffi. Oh... Tu le sais Sev', ta personnalité m'a toujours fascinée.

Ton caractère à la frontière du supportable qui faisait fuir quiconque croisait ton chemin, ton sarcasme aussi tranchant qu'une lame affutée, sans parler de ta froideur légendaire, celle que tu affiches quelque soit ton humeur. Tu m'impressionnes, toi, le petit garçon mystérieux devenu un jeune homme à l'intelligence redoutable, à l'allure aussi sombre que les ténèbres. Mais que ce soit par ton manque d'assurance habilement voilé, ou ta haine du monde entier, tu ne faiblissais jamais. Alors que me vaut l'honneur, aujourd'hui, de te voir effondré de la sorte ?

Un hoquet s'échappe de ma gorge tandis que tu m'enlaces plus fermement contre ton torse, ton visage ruisselant de larmes niché au creux de mon cou lâchement exposé. Paralysée, je n'arrive vraiment pas à remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées qui m'embrouillent à chaque seconde, rythmées par ta respiration saccadée et les haussements d'épaules que provoquent tes sanglots.

J'aimerais sincèrement répondre à ton élan, te serrer à t'en broyer les os tant je balance entre l'indignation et le bonheur de te retrouver. Cela dit, quel culot... Tu n'es qu'un effronté pour daigner te montrer devant moi après ce qui s'est passé ! Tu m'as humiliée, ce jour où tu m'as crachée ces quelques mots à la figure telle une gerbe d'acide dont l'effet immédiat ne fut que l'effritement de notre complicité.

Ai-je mérité toute cette rancœur ? Tu es impulsif, certes, mais était-ce une raison pour me repousser devant tout Poudlard alors que je te venais en aide ? Néanmoins, tu en avais fait qu'à tête, évidemment, et face à James et les autres, la colère prenant le dessus, tu voulais garder la tête haute, rester digne malgré ce qu'ils venaient de t'infliger. Je revois encore la scène et m'interroge constamment avec des "_et si..._", mais c'est seulement maintenant, une fois dans tes bras, que la réponse me vient : tu cherchais à sauver les apparences, tes paroles avaient dépassé l'entendement et ce contre ton gré. A présent, je le sais.

Mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre, alors je t'ai évité. On ne s'était plus parlés, j'ai commencé à passer du temps avec mes camarades et, de fil en aiguille, me suis rapprochée des Maraudeurs bien que je ne cautionne pas leurs bêtises. Loin de toi, Severus, j'ai découvert que les choses ne se résumaient pas qu'à nous, c'était salvateur de se sentir libérée de recommandations ou conseils en tout genre venant d'un ami parfois trop protecteur.

J'ai toujours pris ta défense, surtout quand Potter et Black se moquaient sournoisement de toi. Peu importe nos prises de bec, je ne tolérais pas qu'on dise du mal de toi... Non. Tu as été mon premier ami, confident, celui qui m'avait acceptée alors que ma propre sœur me rejetait. Comment oublier ? J'en suis incapable... Tes discours réconfortants, tes termes parfois durs et rassurants, ta façon de considérer la situation, ta clairvoyance à toute épreuve... Par moment, ton attitude de calculateur né, de personnage impassible et détaché, me faisait froid dans le dos. Heureusement, très vite, tu avais fait tomber ton masque de faux-semblants, m'éblouissant de ta gentillesse, ta maladresse touchante, tes sourires si précieux et, lorsque je me concentre précisément sur tes prunelles ébènes, je prends conscience combien elles étaient brillantes, tellement que je regrettais de briser ce contact anodin pour certains mais si cher pour moi.

Les minutes défilent à mon insu, une légère pression au niveau de mon omoplate gauche me ramène brutalement sur Terre. Je papillonne des paupières, luttant de toutes mes forces pour ne pas donner libre court à ma naïveté. S'il te plaît, Severus, lâche-moi, je ne veux pas de ta peine alors épargne-moi, par pitié. Mes prières informulées ne semblent pas t'atteindre puisque, docilement, tu inspires le parfum que dégagent mes longs cheveux roux, un geste que tu ne t'étais jamais permis. Je ne te reconnais plus, qui es-tu ? Est-il possible qu'après toutes ces années, tu puisses me surprendre comme au premier jour ?

Cette fois-ci, tu lis en moi et, gentiment, t'écartes pour noyer tes iris dans les miennes. Dans ce regard méconnu, j'aperçois une dose de frustration, de colère, d'incompréhension, mais aussi de regret. Nul besoin de mot pour exprimer ce qui nous unit, c'est pour cela d'ailleurs que, inconsciemment, je saisis tes mains, entrelace mes doigts avec les tiens et expire profondément, soulagée d'avoir retrouvé l'usage de mes membres.

J'ai souffert de cette distance, Sev', horriblement souffert. Je parcourais les couloirs, fière et intrépide, dissimulant mes émotions, puis me suis égarée dans un amour insoupçonné avec James, mais ça n'a pas suffit à cicatriser mes blessures. Il est difficile de savoir ce que tu penses, c'était irritant de se heurter à un mur infranchissable. Des excuses, tu m'en avais envoyées par hiboux, griffonnées sur mes cours, glissées dans mon sac, gribouillées sur des morceaux de parchemins racornis... Or, je faisais la sourde oreille, imposant de ce fait mon orgueil mal-placé. Aurais-tu déteint sur moi ? Quelle ironie...

Je sursaute légèrement lorsque je sens ton pouce caresser mes jointures, me faisant rougir de plaisir. J'ai, sans l'ombre d'un doute, l'air mièvre à pleurer, mais je m'en fiche, portée par ce silence et la douceur de ta peau diaphane qui électrise la mienne. Discrètement, je détourne les yeux, quelque peu troublée par ce rapprochement inédit. Seulement tu désapprouves, libères ta main et la portes distraitement à ma joue pour me ramener vers tes orbes insondables. Je m'y perds, m'égare petit à petit, et soudain, l'évidence m'embrase : tu me dis Adieu.

Mes reins s'enflamment et une douloureuse boule remonte de mon estomac noué. Mon cœur se serre à chaque battement devenu effréné, ma mâchoire se crispe d'elle-même et ma vue s'embue de larmes prêtes à couler. Te voir jaillir au détour du jardin pour me bondir dessus sans crier gare m'a fait omettre un paramètre capital : nos choix nous opposent, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Et la réalité me rattrape violemment sous les assauts incessants des rafales de sang qui inondent mes veines. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ta chair dans l'espoir de te faire mal, mais tu te contentes de grimacer et m'attires à nouveau contre toi.

Lentement, tu fais courir tes doigts le long de ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ma nuque tandis que je frisonne avant de t'agripper rageusement. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Severus, je te pardonnerais autant qu'il le faudra, ne m'abandonne pas ! Malheureusement, ces supplications, jamais je ne pourrais les formuler parce que je crains ta réaction. _Le Prince de sang-mêlé_, c'est ainsi qu'ils t'appellent, _eux_, mais pour moi, tu resteras Sev'.

A bout de nerfs, j'extériorise toute cette tension qui me ronge de l'intérieur et pleure contre ton épaule, imprégnant chacun de mes sens de ton odeur, de cette chaleur qui attise mon âme. Je culpabilise, me dis que j'aurais pu te soutenir, t'épargner ce destin qui, je le sens, te fera errer dans des allées dénuées de fins heureuses... Tu as tes convictions et, ça m'écorche de l'admettre, je ne peux te dissuader de suivre ces idéaux qui tracent tes pas. Pourtant, est-ce ma faute ? Je le saurais peut-être un jour...

En attendant, tu me repousses, me fixes intensément comme si tu imprimais définitivement cette image de moi dans ta mémoire. Tu t'attardes sur l'éclat de mes yeux émeraudes, te familiarises avec le pétillement qui les habite, puis, sans un mot, déposes un tendre baiser sur mon front et tournes les talons.

Démunie, je te regarde me quitter sous les appels muets de mon cœur qui te réclame déjà. On ne se reverra plus... C'est fini, notre Septième année touche à sa fin et nos vies prennent des tournants différents. Nous sommes tout à coup incompatibles alors, qu'autrefois, toi et moi, étions la preuve irréfutable qu'une Gryffondor et un Serpentard pouvaient se comprendre, s'entendre. Qu'une fille aussi insignifiante que moi avait les moyens d'intéresser un garçon aussi inaccessible que toi. Nos heures de travail à la bibliothèque, nos révisions tardives, nos promenades au bord du lac, nos séances de lecture dans le parc, nos débats animés durant lesquelles on prônait diverses théories...

Maintenant, que me reste-t-il, Severus ? Tu pars et élargies ce trou béant dans ma poitrine à chaque mètre que tu fais. Retourne-toi, reviens... Mais tu ne m'entends pas puisque c'est tout mon être qui rugit, je suis dans l'incapacité de produire le moindre son et une petite voix perfide me rappelle sans arrêt que c'est mieux comme ça, que les choses doivent se dérouler de cette manière... Alors je serre les poings et m'assois sur le rebord en pierre pour finir par me recroqueviller sur moi-même.

Severus... Tu me dis Adieu, mais sache que tu seras éternel.

**OOO OOO OOO**

_**Note de l'Auteur**_ **_:_** Est-ce que ça vaut une petite Review ?


End file.
